6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Fling
Spring Fling is the 52nd episode of the series and the 24th episode of the second season, which aired on Teletoon on April 20, 2006 in Canada and on Cartoon Networkon August 27, 2009 in the United States. Plot Nikki is by the fountain, giving a speech about how they need to save the coral reefs. She gets a mild response, with some applause from a pair of hippies. She then notes that nobody cares about anything. Suddenly, a massive cheer goes up. Tricia is giving a speech about how she wants to be spring queen. Nikki is appalled that what gets people excited is a stupid spring dance. Later, Nikki is confiding her woes to her friends. Caitlin then walks up and reveals that she got a horrible haircut, and if it doesn't grow out she won't be able to go to the dance. Nikki is again annoyed by this, and tells Caitlin that she's talking about the collapse of an entire ecosystem. None of the friends knows what to say until Wyatt speaks up, gladly informing them that he has a date to the dance. The others then discuss their plans, and a general feeling of jubilation permeates the table and the thoughts of everyone except Nikki, who slams her head on the table in disgust. Later, they are still discussing their plans. Nikki, unhappy, asks to talk about something other than the dance. The friends rack their brains but can't come up with anything. Nikki then points out that Spring Queen is a giant popularity contest. Jen and Caitlin, well versed in the ways of high school, agree with this summation. Nikki then says that because of this, she will never enter. Caitlin then says that Nikki should enter, as the winner of the election gets to make a speech, and everyone has to listen. NIkki then asks if she really has a chance, and Jonesy points out that she doesn't. Nikki then suggests hijacking the mall's jumbo screen, but the gang points out that everyone would leave without listening. Nikki then reluctantly agrees, and the gang move to start up her campaign. Jude, Nikki, and Caitlin walk through the mall, greeting every prospective teenage voter. When Nikki asks what they're doing, Caitlin explains it as "the hey thing"; say hey to everybody in order to increase your popularity ranking. In order to mock this, Nikki trips the next guy to pass and screams "HEY!" at him. Caitlin says they have to work on it, and then tells Jude to see where Nikki ranks in the polls. In the food court, Jen is trying to schedule catering and whatnot for the school dance. Wyatt arrives with his date. His date starts in asking Jen how she feels about control, subtly implying that Jen is OCD. Jen tries to defend herself, but can't do it, as she is unable to tell the truth while still sounding normal. She then hands some of the responsibility off to Jonesy, to show she can relinquish control, but Jonesy runs off to get a cheeseburger before Jen can outline what Jonesy is supposed to do. This sends Jen into a plain of chagrin. Jonesy is eating in a restaurant when Tricia accosts him. Tricia talks him into going out with her, and Jonesy is left with butterflies in his stomach, unsure what Tricia's plans are, or how he fits into them. Jude is polling the mall. The electorate are overwhelmingly either pro-Tricia, don't know who Nikki is, or have no opinion whatsoever. Jude is finishing up his polling when he comes upon Jonesy and Tricia making out. Tricia leaves when they get caught, and Jude calls after her to vote for Nikki. Jude then turns to his pal and asks what he's doing. Jonesy explains himself by saying he's distracting Tricia from campaigning and that he may even be taking one for the team, even though he in no way wants the team to find out. In the food court, Caitlin is still coaching Nikki on the proper way to be a politician. She hands Nikki an insult opportunity, and Nikki fails to control herself. Caitlin then says that she still needs to do some work. Somewhat later, Caitlin introduces the improved Nikki. Nikki totters in, barely keeping her balance in a dress and heels. When she makes her way to Jonesy's side, Jonesy compliments her bawdily. This angers Nikki, and she grabs Jonesy's chair. She is about to bring it down on Jonesy's head when Caitlin intervenes, stating that they need the male votes too. Brianna then suggests using psychological rewards, and Nikki asks who the girl is. Wyatt introduces his date to the table, to some a second time. They greet her, and Caitlin suggests that for every 10 votes someone brings in, Nikki will do their homework for a week. Nikki does not like this idea. At that moment, Tricia trots out onstage to make another speech. She tells the crowd that if they vote for her, her father will donate a basketball court to the school. The crowd cheers, and Tricia brings out the incentive to vote for Nikki: nothing. The crowd breaks into boos for Nikki. Just then, Jen comes storming up and grabs Jonesy. She then proceeds to inform Jonesy that he didn't book the venue, and as such they have no place to hold the dance. Jonesy chuckles nervously, and Tricia announces that she'll see her voters on the night of the dance. Nikki is dejected. Jonesy points out to her that it's not his fault, and Jen interrupts, saying that it's Brianna's fault, as she knew she should have reminded Jonesy of his responsibilities, but Brianna made her feel like a gigantic control freak. The shrink-in-training speaks up, saying that Jen may be projecting her disappointment with herself onto others. This makes Jen angry, and she rehires Jonesy. She then tells Jonesy that he has to find a place for the dance, and that there is no place left but the food court. Nikki and Caitlin are greeting voters, and Caitlin notes that with Nikki's newfound poise and popularity, Tricia should get a run for her money. Jonesy then walks by behind them, and Tricia leaps out to kiss him. Jonesy pushes her away and nervously says that they have to break up, but Tricia won't let him. She then manages to make Jonesy nervous enough that he gives away one of their secrets, and she then runs off to use it. Later, Jude is reading them the results of the latest poll, which has Nikki up, when Tricia speaks through a megaphone. She tells the gathered crowd that if they vote for her, Darth and a friend will do the crowd's homework for a week. Caitlin wonders how she found out, and Tricia mocks them as she leaves. Wyatt is in the coffee shop with his date. He asks her to psychoanalyze him, but she refused, citing that it could cause a conflict. Jen then rushes in, needing to find Jonesy as he didn't book the photographer. She then sees him in the back of the store with Tricia. Jonesy is breaking up with her. When he drops the news, Tricia's face crumbles and out of her eyes flow tears. She then asks him pleadingly to do him one last favor: convince Nikki to drop out. At this, Jonesy realizes that Trisha's been using him. In response, she shoves her lips against his. A camera goes off, and Jen tells him to just wait until she shows the photo to Nikki. At that moment, Caitlin, Nikki, and Jude enter and go over to Wyatt. Caitlin asks for an analysis, but Brianna refuses on the grounds that she is not a professional. Caitlin wheedles, and Brianna agrees. She tells Caitlin that she is kind-hearted and nice, but that she's a bit too shallow and hungry for approval. When Nikki acts sarcastic at this, Brianna tells her that she uses her sarcasm as a defense mechanism to protect herself, and that she's not really true to herself. Wyatt, seeing that his date is revealing things to the friends they'd prefer to hide, says that they had better leave. After they leave, Jen runs over and shows the picture of Jonesy kissing Tricia to the gang. The gang leaves, not listening to his excuses. Later, the food court is decorated for the dance. Jonesy tells Jude that he and Tricia broke up. Jude believes him, and then asks if he thinks Nikki can win. Jonesy says that there's a chance, but it's more likely that a monkey will jump out of his butt. Meanwhile, Caitlin and Nikki are in the ladies room. Caitlin stuffs Nikki's bra, and Nikki says that this isn't what she wants to do. Caitlin, seeing what caused Nikki's disappointment, tells her that Brianna was wrong; after all, Brianna said that Caitlin was shallow. Nikki then asks for some time alone, and Caitlin agrees. She finishes and leaves. The dance is going well when Jen walks in. She then sees Jonesy handing some sheets of paper to Tricia. Jen walks over to him and yells at him, and Jonesy says that she paid him to write her victory speech. Brianna then walks up and asks Jonesy if he chases women to fill a void he has inside. Jonesy unthinkingly replies yes before turning around and asking why Brianna asked. Brianna then delivers the analysis that Jonesy is uncomfortable around women and uses an overly macho attitude to hide it. Jen agrees. She then goes up to Caitlin and asks where Nikki is, as it's speech time. Caitlin cannot say, so Jen takes the podium and announces that the candidates are going to make their final speeches. Tricia steps up and launches in with two sentences making fun of Nikki. She then looks up from her speech, realizing that Jonesy is getting his revenge. Tricia, realizing that she can't turn back, just continues along the path with words of her own that she ad-libs bashing Nikki and praising herself. When she finishes, there are cheers and applause, but these are more muted then at other times. Jen notes that the speech was really nasty before she steps up to the microphone and announces that it's Nikki's turn. She calls for Nikki, and the girl appears in her street clothes. Nikki takes the mike and makes her speech. Nikki points out that Tricia was right about her not caring about Spring Queen; all she wanted was to get their attention so that she could make a speech about the environment. Nikki proceeds to make an environmental speech, closing with the statement that if elected she'll do everyone's homework for a week. Later, Jen announces that the votes have been counted and that Nikki won. The crowd cheers, and Jen says that Nikki gets to pick her king for the spotlight dance. Nikki picks Jonesy. The next day, the gang is gathered in the food court. Nikki apologizes to Caitlin for ruining her plans, but Caitlin tells her that what she did was awesome. Jonesy then tells Nikki that he dumped Tricia before the dance; besides, Nikki is much hotter. Quotes Trivia *The episode name may be a reference to a very large social event and carnival put on by Greek Life at The University of Arizona. Gallery ﻿ Tricia attempts to flirt with Jonesy.jpg|Tricia attempts to flirt with Jonesy. 913ef851.jpg|HEY! SF wlt.jpg|Jude confronting Jen. Jonesy and Nikki look at each other.jpg|"Plus, for the record, you're way hotter Tricia." ﻿ Video QbMpkQq6wkw xdYAAMblnV4 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes